Muriendo de amor por ti
by YumiSebby
Summary: {Rubelangel} Todos tenemos secretos, secretos que pueden cambiar todo, y que por estos, sufrimos en silencio. Rubén (Rubius) y Miguel (Mangel) están con sus amigos de fiesta, pero Rubius está cansado de todo 'eso' que se está dando, por lo que se va a una habitación a escribir una carta, un pequeño escrito donde deja saber como está, que desea y anhela.


**Muriendo** de a**mor** **por ti.**

"Estás ahí, a unos metros de mi, y ni tan siquiera te imaginas todo lo que siento. Todo lo que imagino, todo lo que suplico. Me gustaría no saber nada, si de ti respecta. No saber con quién has estado, o que cosas has hecho con ella. No saber como te has divertido, o como es. No saber como la has conseguido, o como besa, o como se mueve. Pero aún así lo se, siempre me lo cuentas con todo lujo de detalles, como si no doliese nada, como si yo fuese una piedra a la que nada hunde. Pero no es así, ya no.

Se que jamás leerás esto, y no porque no quieras, o te de 'asco'; no tiene nada que ver; es porque yo mismo no quiero que esto llegue a tus manos, que te percates de todo lo que hay dentro de mi. Todo lo que se está rompiendo a cada segundo.

Se que debo estar agradecido por todo aquello que me ha dado la vida, y especialmente agradecer porque te he conocido, ya que se momento toda mi existencia tenía un razón de ser; cuando te conocí descubrí cuál es mi motivo para estar aquí: Tú. Debo estar agradecido por cada momento a tu lado, por cada comentario que me has dirigido, por cada noche que me has permitido estar a tu lado cuando estaba aterrado, aunque nunca pudiste imaginar todas las cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza en esos momentos, tras haber jugado algún juego de terror, por cada desayuno, por cada vez que me has ofrecido tu hombro para llorar, pero nunca has sabido que el motivo de mis lágrimas eres tu, por cada palabra de consuelo, por abrazarme e intentar entenderme, por cada broma, por cada mirada... por todo. Te debo todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo.

Pero, todo lo que he conseguido, todo lo que soy, todo mi ser, mi yo completo, se está rompiendo. Se está desquebrajando, destrozando y cayendo a pedazos, se hunde en un pozo sin fondo, está cayendo al vacío, y no hay vuelta atrás.

Aunque me duela, he aprendido que no crees que mis palabras sean verdaderas, en cada 'broma', y soy feliz así, o por lo menos antes me bastaba con ello, porque se que tú lo eres.

No obstante, algunas veces quiero que mires tras esas 'bromas', quiero que pongas atención a mis ojos cada vez que hablo con tigo, que sientas mi nerviosismo cada vez que estoy cerca tuya, que toques mi pecho y veas cuan rápido late mi corazón, que escuches mi voz pura cada vez que hablo de ti. Esos son los momentos en los que, simplemente no soporto ser solo tu amigo, o tu mejor amigo. Esas son las veces, en las que nos seguimos el uno al otro incondicionalmente, en las que pienso que tú y solamente tú serás mi media naranja. Pero tú no lo ves así. Tú no sientes lo mismo que yo. Tú... no lo haces. Si no, ¿Por qué te empeñarías en buscar a otra persona?.

Por eso es que me frustro y pienso, me pregunto el por qué no puedes ver cómo estoy, o cómo me siento. ¿Tan difícil es para ti?.

Estoy escuchando pasos, y se que eres tú.

Te veo ahí, de nuevo, pero esta vez te estás acercando a mi, y supongo que te ha llamado la atención que esté escribiendo, ya que veo en tus ojos que sientes curiosidad, o quizás por el hecho de que haya desaparecido, aunque, sinceramente, no creí que te hubieses percatado de ello."

Rubén dobló rápidamente ese pequeño escrito, y puso el bolígrafo sobre esta, intentando ocultar su contenido.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó el pelinegro al ver el extraño comportamiento de su mejor amigo esa noche.

-Nada, es que no me encuentro muy bien- Mintió el Noruego.

-¿Quiereh que te lleve a tu casa?- Ofreció Mangel, sin darse cuenta lo que le producía el 'tu' a Rubén.

-No, solo necesito estar aquí un rato, y me mejoraré, lo prometo. Sal y diviértete- Se encontraba en esa habitación recóndita, al final del pasillo, donde todo aquel ruido del salón no alcanzaba a llegar.- ¿Qué haces aquí, de todas maneras?- No quiso sonar borde, pero esas palabras sonaron algo duras.

-Na', solo que no te vi por ningún lao' y pensé en buhcarte. Aunque al principio no le di importancia, ya que pensé que ehtabah con alguna tía- "Primer puñalada".- Ya sabeh, haciendo cositas- Hizo un movimiento de cejas, mientras el Noruego retenía las ganas de llorar. "Segunda puñalada"- Pero al rato, y al ver que no aparecíah me preocupé, y bueno, buhqué por toas' las habitacioneh, hasta que te encontré.

-Gracias- Contestó secamente. "Duele, duele tanto...".

-Bueno, te dejo solo, quiero volver a la fiesta, que creo que hay una tía que me ha echao' el ojo- "Tercera puñalada, justo en el pecho".

-Suerte con ella, Mangel- Se giró al sentir que las lágrimas estaban por salir.

Cuando vio que el Granadino había abandonado la habitación volvió a su carta, mientras se limpiaba una lágrima traicionera que resbalaba por su mejilla, esa carta que era solo para él. Quería dejar todo plasmado en aquel papel, pensando que podría ayudarle con su angustia.

"Ya te has ido, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos, mientras mi alma se destroza cada vez más. No te has dado cuenta de lo que realmente me pasa, otra vez. No has mirado mis ojos, o como estaba temblando, si tan siquiera piensas que estaba gritando por dentro, o que al verte tan cerca había perdido la capacidad de moverme. Simplemente piensas, o crees, que lo que tengo se irá, que estoy enfermo o alguna cosa parecida, que no se acerca a lo que tengo. Quiero decirte, susurrarte al oído, tantas, pero tantas cosas, que pienso que me voy a quedar sin palabras. Y he estado muchas veces a punto de gritártelo, cansado de todas esas veces que me contabas tus noches locas que tenías con alguna tía, o me confesabas que te gustaba alguien, sin notar que con cada palabra me matabas un poco más por dentro, pero lo pensaba fríamente, y llegaba a la conclusión de que no merecería la pena, que no podía arriesgar mi amistad por algo así, por algo que tú no sentirías.

Quiero confesar que he soñado con tigo, no una, dos o tres veces, si no la mayoría de las noches. Me he torturado a mi mismo en bastantes ocasiones, recordando cada momento a tu lado, cada palabra que me has dicho, cada 'te quiero' que salía de entre tus labios, aunque claramente no tenía el mismo significado para ambos. Me he martirizado a mi mismo, preguntándote como te había ido con alguna de esas chicas. Te he mentido en varias ocasiones, más de las que me gustaría, con varios temas, como cuando me preguntabas si había alguien que me gustaba y yo te decía el nombre de alguien, alguien imaginario, por supuesto, o cuando te preocupabas por mi, y querías saber la razón por mi depresivo estado de ánimo, te he engañado, y me arrepiento por ello, pero no puedo dejar que sepas como me siento. No puedo romper todo lo que hemos construido juntos.

He intentando, de verdad que lo he hecho, olvidarte y decir adiós a todo el revuelo de sentimientos que tengo dentro, pero una fuerza superior no me lo permite. Me he ido lejos, con el fin de olvidarte, pero tampoco ha funcionado. He jugado con varias mujeres con el mismo fin, pero tampoco a servido de nada. He hecho tantas, tantas cosas para borrarte de mi mente, que la desesperación me abruma, ya que contrario a mis objetivos, cada vez estoy más enamorado de ti.

He estado 9 años a tu lado, aunque los últimos dos han sido en los que todo ha cambiado, bueno, realmente mis sentimientos han cambiado. Pero tú tienes la última palabra, en todo este tema de mi amor por ti, pero no quiero escucharlas. Me aterra tener que escucharlas, por eso tú nunca sabrás de esto.

Le he pedido a la luna, por muy absurdo que suene, que me ayude, que me de valor para olvidarme de ti, de ese sueño que nunca podré alcanzar, pero nunca me escucha. Y yo tampoco me ayudo a mi mismo, ya que aunque me haces daño, una fuerza sobrenatural me atrae incondicionalmente a ti. Incluso en varias ocasiones, mentalmente, he pensando que pareces una rosa. Una rosa que me hace daño, mucho daño, pero que es tan bella y tan pura que no puedo alejarme de ella. Y por eso he caído, he caído por ti. Por tu amor, y cada palabra que escribo en este folio, me hace darme cuenta de que ya no podré salir de él.

Pero como he dicho antes, tú nunca sabrás nada de esto.

Pero aún así, mi amor seguirá ahí, pase lo que pase. Aunque tú no lo notarás, y una parte de mi está bien con eso, peo la otra muere lentamente... "

Volvió a sentir pasos, por lo que ocultó el folio de nuevo.

-¿Te sienteh mejor?- Preguntó el pelinegro entrando de nuevo en la habitación.

-Si, un poco mejor- Mintió.- ¿Cómo te ha ido con esa tía?- Preguntó, mientras el pensamiento de que era terriblemente masoquista se posaba en su mente.

-Neh, no valía la pena.- Mangel sonrió y el Noruego suspiró fuertemente, como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima, aunque realmente lo había hecho. Escuchar a Mangel hablar sobre su nueva conquista, no era para nada agradable, sobretodo si lo destrozaba por dentro.- Prefería estar con tigo, y ver si te recuperabas.

Rubén se giró, al ver como sus ojos quemaban.

"Otra vez no, por favor."- Pensaba mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-¿Qué tieneh, Rubiuh?- Preguntó su amigo bastante preocupado.

-Nada, solo...

-Ya se, te has peleado con alguna tía- Se adelantó Mangel, sin saber las consecuencias de sus palabras.

-Exacto Mangel, eso es- Respondió fríamente, a la vez que las lágrimas corrían silenciosas por sus mejillas.

-Tranquilo tío, to' se solucionará. Esa tía no vale la pena.- Lo consoló.

-Si lo vale, Mangel. Desgraciadamente lo vale.- Rompió en llanto, sin poder aguantarlo más.

-Ya habrá otra- Se acercó al Noruego y lo abrazó intentando reconfortarlo.

-No se si la habrá, pero lo intentaré. Intentaré olvidar este sentimiento y pondré todo mi empeño en ello.

-Eso es Rubiuh, porque cualquier persona estaría dihpuesta a estar con tigo.- Le dió una cálida sonrisa.

-No todo el mundo Mangel.- Se separó del abrazo.- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?.- Tenía la necesidad de cambiar de tema, ya que pensaba que se estaban acercando mucho al tema tabú.

-Se han marchao', son las 6 de la mañana.- Respondió, dejando sorprendido al otro.

"¿Tan tarde es?".

-Bueno, entonces me voy, Mangel- Iba a cruzar la puerta, pero un agarre se lo impidió.

-Quédate- Se sonrojó ante la bruzqueda de sus palabras- Quiero decir, te echo de menos, y... ¿Por qué no pasamos la noche juntoh?. Quiero estar con tigo como antes.

"Para Mangel, por favor, para."

-Bueno... si no te causa ninguna molestia- Pensó en lo que había dicho, y suspiró profundamente.- ¡Bueno, que si, que me quedo!. Yo no soy una molestia. Soy ElRubiusOMG, yo desprendo glamur por donde paso.

-Ese es el Rubiuh que conozco y quiero.- Sonrió el Granadino.

"Mangel... para, me estás matando".

-Jaja. Bueno, vamos a por unas bitches.- Cambió de tema el chico pálido.

-¿A las 6:22 de la mañana?- Preguntó Mangel con incredulidad.

-¡A las 6:22 de la mañna!. Que poco espíritu tienes Mangel.- Se rió sin ganas.

-Neh, mejor dormimoh.- Lo cogió de la cintura y lo lanzó a la cama.

"Mangel, si pudieses escuchar los pedazos de mi corazón caer, dejarías de hacerme tanto daño".

-Bueno, vale.- Contestó con fingida resignación Rubén.

-Y dejamos las bitches para mañana. Aunque solo pa' ti, que yo tengo a la tía de hoy.

"Si supieses como me siento, ¿Dejarías de herirme alguna vez?.".

-Bueno vale, pero me la debes presentar.

-No, que te la queas'.- El pelinegro tapó a ambos.

-¡Mangel, que yo respeto a mis amigos!- Se defendió Rubius.

-Ya, ya. Bueno vamoh a dormir, que eh tarde y mañana tenemoh que madrugar.- Se giró dispuesto a dormir.

-¿Madrugar? ¿Para qué?- Se interesó Rubén.

-Pa' recoger.- Exigió.

Y con un silencioso suspiro, sus ojos ardiendo, y con su corazón agitado, Rubén se durmió, deseando que su amigo, algún día pudiese comprender como se siente.

Cuando pensó que Mangel dormía, se levantó para romper 'esa carta' y tirar sus restos por la ventana, como tanto deseaba hacer con sus sentimientos.

-Nunca lo sabrás si depende de mi, nunca sabrás como me enamoro de ti cada día más.- Susurró mirando a su compañero de cama.- Nunca sabrás que me muero de amor por ti.


End file.
